


哈皮Together

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: Draco和Harry分手了——但是——不以真正分手为目的的分手就是秀恩爱！





	哈皮Together

 

❖ 我们在一起，才会Happy Together啊。

 

////.

 

在他们分手后第三天楼下的费格太太撑着伞敲响了他们的公寓门。不。去他妈的 **他们** 。是 **他** 的公寓门。他披上睡衣走到门口，黄铜门把手不怀好意地吱吱作响。他打开门，看到费格太太撑着一把巨大无朋的粉红色毛茸伞站在门口，她散发腐败气息的粉红色毛毛茸睡衣肩头站着两只肥胖的丑猫。 _你们家漏水啦。_ 她讲。丑猫随她一起张牙舞爪。你们家的水都漏到我们家了。她说。我在家都要打伞喔。我的猫儿们都生气啦。 

于是他开始检查房间。从厨房开始，到盥洗室，到客厅兼卧室。他仔细检查每个生锈的绿色水龙头。水龙头。妈的。他站在厨房的时候看着它出了神。 _这是铁，这是油漆。铁管上涂绿色油漆，这是水龙头。_ 波特把开关打开，冰冰凉的水哗啦一声喷溅出来。他被吓到向后跳了一步，惹来了一串嘲讽的冷笑。 _你别笑了。你能不能别笑了。你他妈再笑我就走了。谁乐意和你住这麻瓜公寓啊。波特！你还笑！_

_那你走啊。_ 波特把魔杖放到水槽一边，手在水龙头下面冲。 _你走啊。_ 波特总喜欢和他说这句话。 _门在那边，你走啊。你走啊你走啊你走啊。_ 德拉科拧开绿色水龙头。自来水，是这么叫的吗？自来水，不知忧愁地欢快蹦出来，哗啦啦溅到他睡衣上。 _你看，_ 他轻声对水龙头讲， _他和我说了那么多次让我走，最后还不是自己先走掉了。_ **_蠢货波特。_**

他检查完一圈后都没有发现哪里在漏水。洗衣机没有。水槽没有。浴缸也没有。他坐在小小卫生间的大窗户边，初冬在玻璃上磨下一层朦胧的白汽。他们的浴室很小。德拉科简直没有见过比这更小的浴室。

_你忍忍吧。_ 波特说。 _麻瓜房租很贵的。_

_你明明在古灵阁有那么多金子！_ 他坏脾气地摆弄浴缸边的浴帘。一只水槽一面镜子，一只马桶加一只小浴缸，他和波特并排站着几乎耗尽这狭仄空间的氧气。 _你干嘛要租在这里啊？_ 他皱眉头。 _你舍不得花你的钱我还有钱啊。你可以问我借啊。我利息收你很少的。三成怎么样？_

_我喜欢小房子。_ 波特脸色平静地讲。德拉科在窗口边点了一支烟，没有抽，就放在手指间敲烟灰。 _我小时候住在碗橱里，比这里小多了。小房子，很舒服。波特_ 过来搂住他的腰。手指伸上去放到德拉科嘴唇中间，于是烟到了波特嘴里。波特抽一口烟，把脸埋进他颈窝。波特的嘴唇在他锁骨上带暗示性地摩擦。 _好吧。_ 德拉科干巴巴地说。 _行。最起码窗户很大。我们在这里试着做一下。_ 波特闷声笑了。他的手伸进德拉科的衬衣在他腰窝上掐了一把。

_去你妈的。你手冷死了。拿开。_

最后德拉科坐回了客厅兼卧室。他们的床正对着沙发和电视机。他从茶几上拿起波特拆开的半包烟，握在手里半天后拿出了一根。没有地方漏水。去你妈的烦人老太太。他吸了吸鼻子，整个人缩进睡衣里，把自己挤进了沙发一角。

这沙发和 **他们公寓** （不、是 **他的公寓** ）的所有物品一样又破又旧。棕色的皮子已经裂开了很多缝。每次在这里做完之后他和波特的身上都会沾满细片状的掉落皮屑。他呈长条状躺在沙发上，波特光溜溜地半跪在他大腿之间。 _你这儿沾上了。_ 波特说。 _帮你擦擦。_ 擦着擦着就手擦上他乳头。波特咬着嘴唇很认真 **搓弄** 这里。直搓到它充血，挺立，鼓鼓涨涨和他身上的其他部位一样亟待触碰和欢娱。 _还有下面。_ 德拉科提醒他。

于是德拉科看到波特终于弯下他不服气的脊柱，黑色乱蓬蓬头发长在了他两腿中间。 **波特的口腔像一汪海。** 德拉科咬着下嘴唇盯天花板上的裂纹，垂悬的黑色灯泡电线，波特偶尔抬起来露出的带疤痕的额头、绿色的眼睛。他终于抓住他，把自己往波特嘴里再塞进一点。沙发咯吱咯吱响，终于嘣的一声，陷落了一个角。

_操。操你妈的。德拉科。和你说不要动那么厉害。又要换新弹簧。_

_你闭嘴好不好。_ 他覆盖在波特身上。 **_屁股再抬高点。_**

_你轻点。操。操你德拉科。那边的弹簧也要断——_ **_唔！_**

波特说不出话来了。因为德拉科把他的脑袋掰过来吻了上去。他堵住他的嘴唇，就像他的老二堵住他的甬道一样。德拉科在他身上撒欢，奋力向前；在他身体里咂摸滋味，如品尝佳肴美味。德拉科半闭着眼，看到波特的脸越来越红，越来越红，看到波特的眼睛开始充满泪水。波特开始骂骂咧咧地呻吟了， **这很棒。** 波特嘟嘟哝哝也挡不住自己的喘气和哭喊了， **这更棒。** 他知道波特的高潮要到了。最后他感觉怀里的突然变得软绵绵，波特咬着他的胳膊，像一头露出尖利牙齿的小兽。

**_德拉科。德拉科德拉科德拉科。_ ** 波特终于变得软弱而亲切，低眉痴缠如一个真正卑微爱人一样喊他的名字。德拉科觉得自己好像整个儿都被吸走了——他的灵魂变得宽容而稀薄，在等待另一只灵魂搅和进来再熔铸。他们接一个情真意切、绵长温柔的吻，舌尖和舌尖互相默契地缠绕进退，作为这场爱欲的结束标志。

我爱你。这种话他们谁都没有和对方说过。

 

////.

门又响了。德拉科在它响了三次后才听到这声音。他把烟别到耳朵上去开门，发现又是撑着伞的费格太太。 _你们家又漏水了喔。小伙子，你到底有没有检查啊？_

德拉科不耐烦： _我检查了，你进来看啊，所有的龙头都关的好好的，怎么可能漏水啊！_ 费格太太狐疑地走进他们的门廊。 _哎呀，你们这里的地板上都是水啊！你还说没有漏水！_ 德拉科顺着她的眼神看向灰暗木地板，发觉上面的确有水渍。他盯着它，像盯着一只巨怪、一只格鲁巴。

水渍从哪里来的？他顺着水痕溯寻。木地板、沙发上，他摸自己睡衣的领口。湿乎乎的一大片。脖颈。湿的。脸。湿的。他终于发现他在哭。湿漉漉的那种哭法。我他妈怎么可能哭出一滩水喔。德拉科想。又不是在讲故事。怎么可能啊。他想一定有别的地方出了问题。费格太太的猫突然从她肩头跳下，直蹦向电视机旁的鱼缸。 _别往那儿跑！嘿！_ 他眼睁睁看着猫轻盈跳进大鱼缸——那里几乎已经没有水了——叼了一只死金鱼跳出来。

这下他发现了。他看费格太太抱起猫儿转过身，于是他从屁股口袋里抽出魔杖把鱼缸从墙边挪开。一滩绿莹莹的水。他看到。鱼缸里干涸的假花假草，还有另一只鱼的尸体。他略带悲哀地盯着鱼尸体看了半天，心中充满了歉疚之感。他忘记去照看它了。

他想到鱼缸在某一天坏掉的场面。水开始慢慢地漏。贴着墙缝，贴着木地板，一点点渗出去。而两只鱼就懵然无知地在越来越低的水里游，时不时亲切地追逐对方的尾巴和嘴。直到有一天，它们发现自己呼吸困难、行动迟缓，发现脊背暴露在了陌生的空气中，发现水像被施了魔法一样偷偷溜走。它们也许对德拉科求救来着，但是德拉科没有听到。他当时应该在忙着和波特争吵、摔东西、互相辱骂、用尽肮脏的字眼贬低对方。最后波特砰地一声砸上了门，德拉科把水晶花瓶扔上墙壁，最后一滴水漏走，金鱼们最后扑腾了一下，然后瞪着大眼睛悲哀地僵硬在了鱼缸底部。

鱼是他和波特一起买的。养猫太俗气。养狗太伤心。波特看到所有的狗都要想起他那倒霉的教父。他就曾经眼睁睁看着波特在大街上抱着别人的一条大黑狗哭的一把鼻涕一把泪。丑死了。养鸟太吵，养乌龟太安静，养魔法动物太费事，养龙太费钱，养孩子——他们没这个功能。于是最后他们决定养鱼。鱼不闹腾，不费事，吐泡泡声音又蛮好听。

鱼很好啊。鱼很棒。就养鱼了啊。

他和波特在魔法宠物商店的角落里捞鱼。这些金鱼五颜六色，喜爱互相嬉闹和吐出各式各样的泡泡：圆形方形星星形。他和波特拿一只小网兜捞鱼，就好像他们都不会使冰冻咒似的。

_你笨死了。_

_你才笨死了。_

_你捞那一只啊，那只那只，红色的！靠，又没捞着啊。你手脑不协调啊。_

_你来啊？_

_我来就我来。_

_……操，你还不是没捞着。_

他们在鱼缸的反射面里看到对方，眼睛和嘴口是心非地扮演不同角色。 **他们用刻薄话来亲近，瞳孔里却装满粉红色恋爱心思。**

捞鱼有什么好玩的啊。好玩的是抢夺小网兜时碰到的对方手心，指点鱼类时呼到耳根后的热气。他们心不在焉地捞走了两条鱼。装在袋子里。德拉科用漂浮咒指挥着一大只鱼缸和鱼食在空中行走。

_就两条鱼啊，好少喔。_ 他讲。波特提着袋子和鱼们对眼： _两条多好啊，两只鱼，又不孤单、又不拥挤。他们两个只有对方做伙伴，多好啊。_

 

德拉科对地板施了一个干燥咒，又把散发霉味的鱼缸内部来了个清理一新，看鱼尸体在魔杖戳下的一瞬间骤然消失。他和波特共同拥有的东西又少了一样——他忍住没有吸鼻子。

谁还过不了了是怎么着。他想。没遇到波特前他的日子也过得 **蛮不错** 的。抓抓人放放火，发射发射黑魔标记，被钻心剜骨——

妈的，他他妈过的一点都不好。他想到马尔福庄园，想到禁林，想到黑魔王那张可怖的脸。去他妈的。他想波特。他真想波特。他想他亲吻他的感觉。软、湿、带着一点犹豫的颤抖。 **他真他妈想他。** 想他在有求必应屋的门口把他从扫帚下甩下，勒令他滚开。想他在吊桥上拼命朝他跑过来。他想他。日。他控制不住自己想他。你真是个傻子。他对自己说。去你妈的波特。我他妈自从遇到你之后就没停止过犯傻。

 

冬天的太阳很惨淡地落下一轮来，在灰白天宇遮掩下往房间里漏进一点光。德拉科此刻心底有一点冲动。他想他也许也不应该顾忌面子和尊严，他应该跑出去，跑到陋居跑到韦斯莱笑话商店跑到魔法部傲罗办公室门口，去找波特。

他应该跑出去。他应该堵在波特面前。和他讲我们一起回家好不好。我们不要吵架了好不好。我很想你啊。我很想你的。没有你家里的鱼也死掉了。没有你楼下房间都下雨了。没有你我都要哭了。我们回家吧。你给我做饭。我保证一点不抱怨都乖乖吃掉。我们回家吧。我们可以在小浴缸里泡澡。今天风很大所以晚上会有星星。星星会挂在我们浴室窗户口。我可以指给你看我爸爸给我起名时候看到的是什么星座。我们回家吧。真的。

我真的有点……喜欢你。

我们回家吧。他发现耳朵烫的慌。烟烧到尽头差点烧掉他耳朵。

我们回……家吧。

他对空气讲。

夜色终于降落下来了。

 

 

////.

街上人流攒动。德拉科木然看南瓜灯和巫师帽在麻瓜街道上招摇。过了很久他才意识到这是万圣节。

万圣节喔。他想。哈利·波特最讨厌万圣节。因为万圣节他从没有碰到过好事。去年万圣节的时候他就曾经坐在德拉科腿上掰着指头给他数过：万圣节，他爸爸妈妈被杀掉了；万圣节，他和罗恩去斗巨怪了；万圣节，密室事件第一次发生了；万圣节，被当作杀人犯的教父潜进霍格沃茨了；万圣节……

德拉科终于听完了他的悲惨万圣节系列。 _但是这个万圣节还不错吧？_ 他小心翼翼问他。 _我们在一起啊。_

_唉。_ 哈利叹气。 _所以这是我过的，最、最、最糟糕的万圣节。_

_操你波特。_ 他把哈利从腿上推下去。 _滚开，别在我身上坐。滚开。_

_你生气了啊？马尔福你这么容易就生气啊？你是不是很在乎我啊所以我讲话不好听你就生气？_

_放屁。_ 他背对他掩饰。 _谁他妈在乎你啊。我和你说，_ **_我换男朋友比换衣服都容易的。_**

_你昨天换衣服还_ **_穿反了_ ** _呢。_

_你闭嘴好不好？你烦死了。_

他从他背后走过去。哗啦一下拥抱住德拉科肩膀。 _不许拿烟。_ 他说。 _你最近抽太多了。_

_怎么，你管我啊？我抽烟你心疼啊？_

_对啊。_ 哈利说。德拉科心头软一下。

_我在乎啊，烟蛮贵的，花掉多少钱啊。_

德拉科心头温情迅速结冰。 _我他妈花我自己的钱。你心疼个屁啊。_

_你的钱还不是我的钱。_ 哈利亲吻德拉科耳垂。 _我的钱他妈不也是你的钱。攒着我们以后给小孩交学费多好。_

_小孩个头。你能生喔？_

哈利眼睛亮闪闪。

_德拉科。_ 他郑重讲。 _等到我们再也不想闹腾的时候……我们去收养小孩好不好。_ 他傻乎乎对他笑。 _我小时候每次看到我姨夫都在想，如果我当爸爸，一定要比他当的好。哎，你有没有想过啊？_

_没有。我哪有你那么傻。_

_猜你也没有。_ 哈利笑。 _你他妈小时候就会说_ **_“我爸爸！”“我爸爸！”_ ** _，你个没脑子的小傻逼。_

_说谁呢！你信不信我打你啊！_

_打啊。你打啊。_

德拉科把波特狠狠摔到床上，手却给他护着后脑勺。他凶猛地去吻他，带撕咬和折磨。 **万圣节适合做爱。晴天适合做爱。雨天适合做爱。冬天适合做爱。夏天也适合做爱。** 他觉得和波特在一起的时候 **随时随地都很适合做爱，** 适合让他摘掉眼镜半眯着眼看他。适合让他扯开他温热衬衣去舔舐他。德拉科模模糊糊的想。等到他们不想闹腾的那一天……大概还要等很多很多年吧。

 

不过那一天晚上他还是梦到了他和波特的小孩。金头发和黑头发和红头发。男孩女孩。他送他们去上学。波特像个唠叨父亲一样絮絮着让他们听老师的话，不许夜游，不许乱骑扫帚，不许和同学决斗……不许做任何他做过的事。他忍着笑看波特一本正经称呼隆巴顿为教授。拜托他照管他们的孩子。

**他们的孩子** ——这个词语念起来有点满足感。德拉科默不作声地一遍一遍重复这个单词。然后梦醒了。波特带着哂笑坐在床上看着他。

_我说。你他妈说了一晚上梦话。什么记得要和同学好好相处不许决斗，不许偷偷夜游，还不停念叨“我们的孩子”，你是不是想小孩想疯了啊？要不我们明天就到孤儿院看看？_

**_滚。_ ** 他翻了一个身子躲开波特过于直白的眼神 _。还不是被你念叨的。他睡不着，坐起来和波特靠在一起。_

他伸出是手臂搂住他童年的敌人。

_我他妈还是想和你再单独过几年再说……_ 德拉科把脸埋在波特腿中间说。 **_反正时间还有的是。_ **

 

时间是有的是啦。但是波特不是。德拉科走在街道上不断四处环顾。好像这样波特就会突然从天而降来到他面前一样。他和波特吵架次数太多了，多到可以与他们做爱接吻次数相提并论。

他想到他们互相歇斯底里吼叫的内容，想到他负起卷起袖子露出黑魔标记： _你他妈就是看不起我。波特！你他妈别装了！你看不起啊，看不起啊，你他妈随便啊！我就是个前食死徒，你赶紧去过你的圣人生活吧。_ 他看哈利不可置信一样跳起来。 _你有病啊马尔福。你别老一副被迫害妄想的样子好不好？我什么时候说过这回事了？你把袖子放下去！_

**左胳膊，这是他们的禁区。** 他避免波特去亲吻那里。也避免用左手伸进波特的体内。他知道那里很不好。很脏。他恨他的左手。他怎么敢用他肮脏的左手去碰波特的、波特的……一切？在他们最激烈的关头他喜欢把左手臂伸起来，让波特够不着，因为每次波特都像无法餍足的赌徒一样争夺他身上每一寸皮肤。

_我不在乎。我和你说我他妈的不在乎。_ 波特盯着他。

_你在乎的。_ 德拉科冷静告诉他。 _你要是不在乎……也不会不告诉别人我们在一起。_

他看着波特愤怒的眼神变的苍白、空洞。最后他看到波特摔门而去时在空气中激荡出的灰尘，在下午的阳光中翻滚。如一幅慢镜头的电影动作。

 

 

////.

一路上都有一个小丑在跟着他。德拉科转头和他说多次：我不买东西谢谢。然而他一直执着于跟随他。德拉科在瞪他两眼后放弃与他纠缠。他继续走着，看到街道上路灯依次亮起。他想起波特和他讲过的—— **“电”** 。

电，波特说，可以让灯亮起来，让浴缸的水变热，让方盒子（是叫电视，德拉科记得）里出现人，让他们的公寓门能响，让食物能在小方盒子（微波炉，德拉科念叨）里加热。电能做很多很多事情……德拉科想。电能不能让波特爱他呢？德拉科不知道。他很想抓住一个麻瓜问一问，但是他害怕他们告诉他不能。

德拉科在一家商店橱窗边停下来。他看到了一条绿色的毛茸茸围巾。他在想如果波特戴上它将会显得眼睛更翠绿。绿是斯莱特林的颜色。绿是水中精灵的颜色。绿很好看。波特和绿色一样好看。他发呆，转头发现小丑安静待在他身后。

_你到底要干嘛？你能不能别跟着我了？_

小丑一动不动。他突然颤抖一下： _波特？波特？哈利！是你吗？_

小丑拿开面具。

一个黄毛小子出现了。不是哈利。和哈利没有一点儿相似之处。德拉科感觉到一种被骗的受伤感。 _滚远点，小子。_ 他恶狠狠说。 _你跟着我想干嘛？_

小丑无辜从口袋里拿出一个钱包—— _不是啦，先生，我刚刚捡到一个钱包，钱包里没有主人信息，只有一张照片，照片上人很像你，我一路跟着你来确定一下到底是不是你，不是想对你干嘛啊。_

德拉科伸出手： _给我……给我看一下，照片。_

小丑警惕握紧钱包，把照片抽出来递给德拉科。

是他和波特。德拉科手有点抖。他们站在破旧公寓的窗口，照了第一张麻瓜照片。波特笑得有点傻，他也有一点。 _拍张照啦。_ 波特说。 _纪念一下我们——_

_我们怎么样？_ 他问。

**_我们成为分摊房租的舍友。_ ** 波特说。分摊房租。还有亲吻。他迅速在德拉科皱起来的眉头上亲了一下。亲吻是熨斗，烫平德拉科的别扭心思。 _笑一下啊。_ 波特在他腰上掐了一把。 **_笑，快点笑，不然就对你用咧嘴呼啦啦。_**

_是我。_ 德拉科说。 _不过钱包不是我的，是我的——_

_是你朋友的？_

_不是。_ 德拉科捏着照片。

**_是我男朋友的。_**

他抬起眼睛看着小丑小子。 _你在哪里捡到的？_

_你男朋友怎么不和你一起啊？你是不是在骗我？_

_我和我男朋友吵架了嘛。_ 德拉科突然甜蜜微笑起来， _你还没有和女朋友吵过架啊？_

_没有。_ 小丑窘迫。 _我……没有恋爱过。_

_那你真可怜。_ 德拉科说。 _我……我还想问你一件事情——电，就是，让灯亮起来的电，_ **_能不能让我男朋友不生我的气、回到家里来呢？_**

小丑努力思考： _……不知道诶。不过我想，如果他钱包里还有你们的照片，他一定不会真的生你气吧。_

德拉科说： _那他说分手也不是认真的啰？是不是？_

小丑默默然： _我真的不知道啦……你干嘛不直接去问他啊？_

德拉科说： _可是我……_

就在这时，德拉科突然感觉周身被缠住，他未来得及反应，已经被拖离地面飞入空气中，小丑惊恐大叫，风在德拉科耳朵旁呼呼地吹，他的眼睛几乎被吹干——然后他停了下来。掉在地上。全身酸疼。

 

_靠。_

他听到有人在讲。

波特走到他面前，蹲下身来如观察草药切片一样观察他。 _怎么是你？_ 他们同时问到。 _我他妈还想问呢。_ 他们同时答到。 **_日。_ ** 德拉科恶狠狠开口。 _你有病啊？波特？_

我他妈就施了个飞来咒。波特气呼呼。 _怎么冒出你来。_

_你施飞来咒干嘛——你让我——不对，_ 德拉科看他， **_你在找照片，对不对？_**

_你说话啊。你他妈说话。_ 他站起来朝他逼近。 _波特，你在找这张照片是不是？你……你舍不得丢掉它是不是？_

**_你说啊。你说！_**

_我想把它捡回来烧掉。_ 波特冷冷回答。

德拉科突然就没法讲话了。空气逃跑掉。嗓子也逃跑掉。视力逃跑掉。他把照片递给波特。然后他的手臂也逃跑掉了。 _你烧吧。_ 他说。他拍拍身上灰尘—— _我走了。他也要逃跑掉了。_

他走了好几步。走了不知道多少步。他看到夜色很昏沉，像睡着觉。他也想睡觉。睡觉。在被子里。他走着，忽然听到身后急促呼吸声。

_你妈的。你傻啊。马尔福！马尔福！操，德拉科！_

波特追上来。

_烧掉个屁。_ 波特扶眼镜。 _我都跑过来了，你能不能讲几句好听话啊？快求求我和你走啊，你他妈赶紧啊！快说喜欢我，_ **_就和你平时讲梦话一样_ ** _。快点！_

德拉科愕然。 _我讲梦话……讲过喜欢你？_

波特翻白眼，下一秒他就扑上来抱住了德拉科。他的腿缠绕德拉科腰身。 _去你妈的。傻子。我飞来咒叫的是你啦。_ 波特讲。

_我不想和你分手了，你接着喜欢我好不好？_

_不好。_

波特身形僵住。

**_我不想接着喜欢你了，_ ** 波特。德拉科平静叙述。

在波特还来不及失望的表情里他面无表情地继续讲——

_我不想接着喜欢你了，波特……我他妈想开始爱你了。那种宁可和你吵架也不要你不在的爱你。和我回家吧，好不好。你不在，鱼被我养死掉了，楼房也被我搞下雨了。今年万圣节份的倒霉我们已经用完了，和我回家好不好？_

 

他看波特。波特也看他。

波特从他身上跳下来。他踹他一脚。

**_你傻死了。_**

波特可疑地吸鼻子。

_走啊，回家。_

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 来LOFTER找我玩吧！ID:独眼肥龙龙


End file.
